A second chance at love
by Leni J.M. Vicus
Summary: Every morning Squall sees Zell in a small cafe, waiting for someone, wishing he would take the final step and just say ‘hi’ to Zell. What if he finally takes the step and get’s a second chance at love. Yaoi SquallZell
1. 1

**Warnings:** Yaoi  
**Pairings:** Squall/Zell  
**Author's Note:** Ok, so this story isn't really an AU more like a 10 years into the future kind of thing. Please tell me what you think!

* * *

**Prologue **

** Squall's POV**

Every day he is sitting in the corner of the small cafe. Bend over his cup of coffee, absently drawing circles with the silver spoon in the dark liquid while he reads the newspaper, his sky blue eyes shifting over it with mild interrest. Listening to the young man sitting across from him, nodding every once in a while, looking up with a sudden flash of unknown emotion in his pale eyes.

And I wonder if he even knows I am here, that I am sitting in this darkened corner, just watching him. And I wonder what he would say if I would walk up to him and say 'hi'. I wonder if he remembers me after ten years. When he waves I know his friend has entered the café. The unknown friend who could easily be his lover. But I wish he's not the lover, that would break my heart.

The man walks over to the blonde man and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, closing his eyes for a mere second. Then he sits down and brushes his hand over the blonde's hand. It makes me feel a strange kind of jealousy.

I get up, deciding it would be best to leave. It wouldn't be good to watch them when they thought they had some precious time to spend alone. A sigh leaves my slightly parted lips. Zell would never know I was there, it would bring to much of the past back into both our lives. It wouldn't be good to either of us. But I can't help myself, I have to hope that one day I will have the courage to walk up to him and just say 'hi'.

III

** Zell's POV**

I watch him walk out of the door, watch him leave once again. And all though I wish I would stop being a chicken for once and walk up to him I can't. Quinn is watching me, and I know I didn't reply once again.

He grins at me, showing the perfect white line of teeth. "Were are you Zell?" He asks me and I don't know what to anwser.

"Sorry..." I hear myself mutter and Quinn continues, knowing that this time I will listen.

Squall passes us outside and I give him a quick glance but he doesn't even notice me. I hear and feel a sigh pass my lips and I know Quinn will ask me what is wrong once agian. But this time because he is worried about me.

"Zell, what's wrong baby?" Quinn asks.

I look up at him and smile a little. "Just thinking..." I tell him and hope he is satisfied with my anwser to his simple question. He doesn't know about my past with SeeD. Doesn't know that I had to leave because of the mission were I broke my back, not able to work as SeeD again.

"Let's go to the park." Quinn tells me and gives me a charming smile. He stands up and then he helps me up. I'm glad he is with me, I can rest on him all though I am able to stand on my own, walk on my own, it took me five years though.

Quinn tickles me a little just to get my attention, a little habit he had picked up over the years but never seemed to annoy me. "Sorry...I'm just thinking a lot lately."

"I've noticed." Quinn tells me and then smiled, golden flecks in his brown eyes smiling. "You have those funny wrinkles just above your nose." He giggles, sounding almost child-lile. He reminds me of Selphie sometimes.

"Wrinkels?" I try to sound shocked by the laughter in my voice betrays me. "Am I that old?"

Quinn opens the door and helps me outside, holding me around my waist. "Well you are ten years older then me."

I sigh. I wasn't that old, just 27. "Nine, not ten."

Quinn rolls his eyes, making me smile once again. All though my life is nice and Quinn is helpfull I can't help but wish that Squall would come over one day and just say 'hi'.

**Continue ? **


	2. 2

**Warnings:** Yaoi  
**Pairings: **Squall/Zell  
**A/N : **Thanks for the review Silver Salamander, I guess I'll go on with the story

* * *

**Chapter two  
**

Zell smiled, looking at the small playing children. Quinn was sitting next to him, reading one of the brunette's favorite books. Strands of hair were hanging in the young man's face but he didn't seem to care much. Zell let out a sigh and then frowned when he saw a little girl wearing a jacket with the famour SeeD emblem on it. It looked like a Balamb Garden jacket, but why would a girl wear it in Fisherman's Horizon. Zell thought to himself, wondering about it.

When a familiar voice filled his ears he looked up and knew why the little girl was wearing it. Squall.

"Carme!"

The little girl grinned, turning to look at Squall. Flipping her raven hair to make a statement. She wouldn't listen to her father without a fight. Soon a small tongue darted out between her lip, stucking out her tongue towards her father. "Better come and get me!" She told him then and started running.

Squall rolled his eyes but got up and started to chase his daughter. "Fine."

Carme started running quickly, she giggled when she saw a blonde man sitting on a bench and ran over to him. She hid behind him, hoping that her father wouldn't see him. "Don't tell my daddy I am here."

Squall's breath stocked. Carme was hiding behind the one person he wasn't sure he wanted to meet. Zell. The brunette slowly walked over to the two on the bench and felt his palms beginning to sweat. "Hey..." He almost choked and his voice was shaking a little.

Both Zell and Quinn looked up at the same time. Zell with unknown emotions which quickly filled his eyes and Quinn with mild interest before turning back to his book.

"Hello." Zell breathed, suddenly very uncomfortable.

Carme pushed herself up and frowned. "Do you know each other?" She asked innocently, looking at her father for a sign of something.

"Yes, we do." Squall muttered looking over Zell's shoulder to his daughter. "This is Zell Dincht, he used to be my friend." '_Used to be..._' Squall thought to himself, remembering the fight they had just before Zell went on 'the' mission.

Zell looked up at Squall, his troath dry all of a sudden. _'Used to be...' _The words resounded over and over again in the blonde's head and they made him feel weak. But Squall was right, they used to be friend. Used to be even more then that...or that was what Zell had thought. The blonde tried to smile, feeling Quinn's hand on his own all of a sudden. "How are you?"

Squall crossed his arms and shrugged. "Fine."

"How is Rinoa?" Zell asked softly, the name leaving his lips with difficulty. She was after all the reason why they were no longer together, no longer in love.

"She's dead." Squall replied.

Zell looked away, watching his hand and that of Quinn on his own. "Oh..." Both kept silent for a while until Carme let out a sigh of boredom and left them alone.

Quinn got up and looked at the two. "I'm going to get an ice cream." _'I'll give you two time to talk in private' _You could almost hear it if you read between the lines.

Squall sat down on Quinn's place and turned to look at Zell. "How have you been?"

Zell shrugged and sat up, completly aware of every move he or Squall made. "Lot's of hospitals..."

Squall nodded.

"Still SeeD?" Zell asked but it was more of a statement and both heard it in Zell's soft voice.

"Yes." Squall breathed.

"Oh..." The blonde looked up at Squall. He hadn't changed much over the years, but he had become older. The burden that kept growing once you became a soldier was hanging on his shoulders and it made it's way to Squall's face, leaving a emotionless shield. "How are the other's?"

"Fine." Squall anwsered.

"Oh..." Zell muttered once again, not sure what he should say instead.

Squall frowned. "Is he your lover?" The brunette asked, a faint blush coming to his cheeks.

Zell turned red and quickly shook his head. "No." He anwsered quickly, startling Squall. "He's been helping me since the accident, but he's not my lover."

"Hm." Squall nodded.

Zell looked at the little girl who was once again playing with a little boy. "You have a beautiful daughter." The blonde said then, trying to stay talking about simple things.

"Yes, I know." Squall awnsered leaving the part out where he almost said that she lookes somewhat like Rinoa, knowing it would work on Zell's nerves. All though it had been years ago it hadn't been forgotten, by neither of them. "The little boy with her, he is my son." Squall continued, watching Aleixo for a little while.

Zell looked at the little boy and saw a tiny version of Squall. He couldn't help but smile. "He's beautiful too." Zell decided and then looked at Squall.

Squall couldn't help but smile a little. He turned to look at Zell and blinked when he stared into Zell's ocean blue eyes. _'I missed you...' _The words played in Squall's head but he knew he couldn't say them, not yet. Maybe even never.

"Squall?" Zell tried again, wondering why the brunette had zoned out.

Squall blinked again. "Yes?"

"Why aren't you in Balamb?" Zell asked again a little smile on his pink lips.

"It's my vacation, we are going back in a month."

Zell nodded and then noticed Quinn coming back. He tried to push himself up but failed. Squall quickly wrapped his arm around Zell's waist making the blonde blush. The brunette helped him to stand up, leaving his arms around Zell's waist just a little longer then he should have.

Quinn grinned, taking a lick of his ice cream. "Brought you one too, Zelly." He gave Zell the second ice cream he was holding. "Strawberry."

Squall could feel jealousy in his stomach but knew he shouldn't even feel it. It wasn't like they were still together. He made sure of that when he hurt Zell's feelings.

"Well, maybe I'll see you in the cafe." Zell told Squall, smiling a little. "Don't act like a stranger now."

Squall blushed, mostly because he had been caught all those times while he stared at the blonde. "All right."

"Bye." Quinn grinned and wrapped his arm around Zell's waist, holding the blonde up.

Squall watched the two of them leave and then felt a tug at his pants. He looked down and then picked up Aleixo. "What is it?"

Aleixo smiled, a small blush on his pale cheeks. "Who was that daddy?"

"A friend."

Aleixo nodded and gave his father a quick kiss on his cheek. "He was very pretty." Aleixo giggled, covering his mouth with his tiny hands.

'_Yes, he is...' _Squall thought to himself, sighing.


	3. 3

Warnings: Yaoi  
Pairings: Squall/Zell  
Discl.: Final Fantasy VIII doens't belong to me  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Zell looked up when he heard a familiar high-pitched childisch voice. He smiled when he saw Squall's daughter point towards him and wave when she noticed Zell looking at them.

Carme ran over to him and quickly sat down at Zell's side, grinning. "How are you?" She asked, looking up in Zell's pale eyes. "Can we sit here?" She quickly continued.

The blonde man smiled and nodded. "Of course, and I'm fine, you?"

The little girl shrugged and then watched her father sit down across from Zell, Aleixo next to him. She started to play with the doll she had brought with her.

Squall watched Zell for a while, not sure what to say, all ready glad his daughter had taken the step to go and meet the blonde instead of him. "Where is the brunette?" He asked, not knowing the name of Zell's friend.

"Quinn?" Zell asked, taking a sip from his drink. "He is very busy with his studies." The blonde told him, smiling a little when he remembered the sight of Quinn when he had fallen asleep, still holding his book in his hands.

Aleixo tugged at his father's jacket, biting his lower lip. "Daddy, I want to drink." He told the brunette and watched him with large eyes.

Squall took his wallet out of his pocket and gave it to Carme. "Get yourself and your brother something to drink." He watched Carme nod and grab her brother's hand, pulling the smaller one with her.

"Do you ever wonder..." Zell started softly, not sure if it was the time to start about something which was still so deep inside of his heart. "If we would've still been together..."

Squall looked at his hands, a frown on his pale face. "Yes, Zell, I do." He breathed and then looked up at Zell again, a saddened expression on the blonde's face which made it hard for him to swallow.

"Oh..." Zell muttered and took another sip of his coffee, keeping the mug in his hand, almost like it was his only support.

Squall tried to smile a little. "Things would've been different." He looked at his two children for a second. "I wouldn't have them though..." He wondered for a second, maybe he would've given everything up for Zell. Everything, except his children.

"Why did Rinoa die?" Zell asked out of curiosity.

Squall looked at Aleixo and let out a tired sigh. "She died giving birth to Aleixo." He said almost automaticly. "There was no way to safe her, but she was happy Aleixo was all right."

Zell frowned, feeling bad all though he hated Rinoa more then anything. He was not sure what to say, what to do.

"How did you meet Quinn?" Squall asked, trying to change the sensitive subject of his wife.

Zell smiled a little. "He was the son of my doc and he kind of grew on me." The blonde decided, not able to even think what it would be like without Quinn at his side. "He helped me, day after day, he never left my side...I owe him my life."

Another stab of jealousy filled Squall, wishing he could've been the one at Zell's side. But it was his own fault he hadn't been, his own fault for caring more about his image for others then for the one who was right next to him, the one who cared for him. Squall opened his mouth to say something when he was interupted by his children.

"Daddy, when are we going? I'm bored." Carme asked, placing her hands on her small hips.

Squall sighed and then got up.

"We are going to the F.H.'s museum, want to join us?" Carme asked. Aleixo grinned and clasped his hands together. "You have to come." They both agreed in unison.

Zell looked up at Squall for an anwser but the brunette said nothing and nothing about his stone exterior changed. "If it's all right with Squall."

Then the brunette smiled a little and nodded. "Of course."

Zell then helped himself up and agreed to come with them. Aleixo and Carme quickly ran off, leaving Squall and Zell alone for a second. Zell placed his hand on Squall's shoulder, giving it a little squeeze.

The brunette shivered slightly, feeling the warmth of Zell's hand course through his body, he turned to look at him and for a second he thought they were back in Garden, before everything had gone wrong. Before his mistake and before Rinoa. He placed his hand over Zell's squeezing it as a reply.

"Squall I want you to know, " Zell said, pulling his hand away from Squall's. "Even though we are nice to each other now, what had been between us is not forgotten and it hasn't been forgiven."

The brunette felt his stomach drop and a stab in his heart. He should've known, it couldn't be forgotten so easily. Giving up a relationship of two years, even if it had been one of hiding for the world wasn't something which could be easily forgotten.

**III**

When Zell found out the musuem was about SeeD he wished he hadn't come. All though he once loved being a soldier he hated SeeD now. He looked around, uncomfortable because of the surroundings. When he felt a hand on his right shoulder he tensed up and quickly turned. "Oh, Squall."

The brunette nodded, his cold expression once again in place. "There is a lot about the war here." He stated, looking around. "I should've told you, I'm sorry, I forgot."

"It's fine. " Zell lied, trying to act comfortable around Squall. The brunette's hand was still resting on his shoulder, making him feel less then comfortable.

"I could leave the children with someone for a day, then we can have a day for our own." Squall breathed, watching Zell.

Zell blushed just a little, looking down. "All right."

"Great." Squall decided.

Carme watched the two of them and frowned, pouting a little. Aleixo was standing next to her, holding her hand tightly. Carme looked down at her brother. "Do you think daddy will forget us when he saw a new friend?"

Aleixo shook his head. "Of course not."

Carme made a funny face, making Aleixo laugh a little.

Squall turned to look at his two children and smiled when he saw Carme. He walked over to the two of them, pulling Carme in his arms making the girl laugh.

Zell watched them and couldn't help but feel a little akward in the situation. He knew Squall had been happy with Rinoa and it still hurt him. He had been, after two years, the second choice after all with Rinoa as first. Perfect Rinoa, with her charming looks and gentle smile. The perfect woman for the perfect man, to make a perfect picture for those around them. Leaving Zell in the dark, were they had been hiding for two years.

When the blonde heard his voice he looked up and saw Aleixo looked up at him, a smile on his childisch face. He held up his hand for Zell to take. "Don't be sad Zell." The little child said softly and started to pull Zell with him.

**III**

When Quinn heard a knock on the door he wondered who it could be. He gasped when he saw Zell standing outside, rain pouting down on him and his eyes red and puffy. "Quinn..." Zell started, his voice shaking. "I feel so lost..."

Quinn pulled him in his arms, pulling him inside and away from the pouting rain. "What happened, Zell?" The brunette whispered, quickly closing the door but still holding Zell.

Zell sighed, burrying his face in the crook of Quinn's neck. "I thought I was over my past, but now that Squall is back...I think I still love him, you need to help me, you need to listen..."

Quinn nodded and pulled him into the living room. "Then I'll listen..."


	4. 4

Warnings: Yaoi  
Pairings: Squall/Zell  
Discl.: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Square  
A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_A fiftheen year old Squall watched his classmate in silence, the bouncy blonde who was now talking to one of his best friends while Squall stayed away, hidden in the back like he had always been. For a second it seemed like Zell had noticed the brunette, looking over to him and grinning a little. But once Selphie placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder his attention was once again on her. _

_They left together and Squall was once again alone. He got up and left, ignoring Quistis who was looking at him. Outside he bumped into Zell. Squall looked at him with shock, wondering why the blonde was still around and Selphie was nowhere in sight. _

"_Hey Squall." Zell grinned. _

"_Um, hi." Squall replied, his voice soft. _

_Zell beamed brightly. "How are you doing?" _

"_Fine." Squall anwsered and started walking. Followed by the excited blonde. _

"_I saw you watching me." _

_Squall stopped walking and turned to look at Zell, his eyes wide, for once his cool exterior breaking apart like a shattered mirror. "You did?"_

_Zell nodded in response. "Why did you watch me, do you think I'm cute or something?" Zell laughed a little. _

_Squall blushed and looked away, receiving a strange look from Zell. _

"_Well I think you are cute." Zell decided then and gave the brunette a quick peck on the cheek. "Wanne hang out?" He asked._

"_Sure." Squall decided. _

Quinn looked at Zell, silent while he listened to the blonde. He had never seen Zell like this, it made him sad. He hadn't known Zell had been a soldier, a SeeD. Zell had never told anything about his past, he didn't understand why Zell wanted to tell it him now, but of course he would listen.

"That's when it started." Zell started softly. "The two years of hiding our relationship because Squall was scared what others would think of it." The blonde let out a soft sigh. "I felt so proud that someone like Squall could love me, and it was killing me inside that no one was suppose to know..."

He looked up at Quinn. "And then we went on a mission, the mission changed everything, Rinoa changed everything."

Zell looked at his lover, biting his lip a little. "So, what do you think of Rinoa?" He asked softly. "Everyone seems to think you love her..."

_Squall just shrugged, lying on his bed._

"_What, you really like her?" Zell asked, laughing. "Maybe you should tell them."_

_Squall sat up, followed by Zell. "We can't."_

"_Why not?" Zell asked. "We have been together for two years..."_

_Squall got of the bed and shook his head. He started to pace around the room. "No, we can't, this must be kept a secret." He started. "What we have isn't normal, no one should know."_

_  
Zell frowned. "It is normal." He whispered._

_A knock on the door startled them both. Squall walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a petite raven haired girl on the other side. _

_Rinoa pouted when she saw Zell. "Oh sorry, didn't know you had company."_

_Squall gave Zell a quick sideways glance. "It's fine, Zell was just leaving."_

_Rinoa smiled and stepped inside. "Perfect." _

_Zell frowned but got up, he walked over to Squall not sure if the brunette had meant it. "Squall?" He asked softly._

_Squall didn't look at him. _

_Rinoa played with a strand of her hair. "Zell, please leave, I was going to ask Squall out on a date." She pouted._

_Zell frowned, still looking at Squall. "Are you going to Squall?"_

_Squall looked at the blonde, his expression unreadable. "I think I am."_

"_What about...us?" He whispered the last part out of habit that no one was allowed to hear._

_Squall held the door open for him. "I have no idea what you are talking about Zell." _

_Tears burned in the blonde's eyes when he left, the door of Squall's dormroom closing behind him. _

"They started dating," Zell whispered. "Squall completly ignored me..."

"Squall..." Zell tried. "Squall I lov-" 

"_Shut up Zell." Squall muttered. "I am with Rinoa, like it should be..." The brunette decided. "A girlfriend, not a boyfriend." _

_Zell's lower lip trembled slightly. "But what about those two years..."_

_Squall sighed, looking at Zell with cold eyes. "Even if it meant something, it wasn't normal...I see that now." Squall told him. _

"_Why do you care so much about others!" Zell yelled at him, tears in his eyes. "Why can't you just feel for yourself for once, do something that **you** want, not others!"_

_Squall looked away. "I'm sorry Zell...I can't do that."_

_Zell grabbed his head, holding it between his hands so Squall couldn't look away. "I love you Squall, please tell me you love me too." He whispered and kissed Squall softly. _

_Squall was silent for a while. "I...I loved you..."_

"He loved me..." Zell whispered. "I went on a mission the day after our little fight...I didn't know I was never able to go back."

Quinn hugged him, not sure what to say.

"And now he's here, and I think I still love him..."


	5. 5

**Warnings: **Yaoi  
**Pairings:** Squall/Zell  
**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Square, not me  
**Reviews:** Thanks for the reviews! And the cookie **  
A/N: **Sorry that the update took so long, hope you forgive me!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Squall watched the blone across from him, smiling a little. Zell had asked him to come to dinner, leaving both Carme and Aleixo with Quinn.

"Why are you looking at me like that..." Zell asked, looking at his plate. He was feeling somewhat uncomfortable underneath Squall's gaze.

Squall looked away. "Sorry..." He whispered, taking a bite of his food. Soon he found himself staring at Zell again. A smile found a way to his lips when he thought of the hyper blonde he had once known, before everything started.

Zell bit his lip, playing with his food. "Stop that..." He whispered softly, remembering the first time Squall had watched him, remembering the first day of their friendship and more.

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself." Squall decided.

Zell sighed and stared eating again. He could feel Squall's eyes upon him every now and then and it made him nervous. He didn't understand why Squall was looking at him like that. It was almost as if Squall loved him...but that would never happen again.

"Zell..."

The blonde looked up, watching Squall. "Yes?" He asked.

"What happened on that mission..." Squall asked, whispering softly. He had wanted to ask that question for so long, and now that he finally asked it he didn't know if he really wanted to know.

Zell looked down at his plate, frowning. He hadn't expected that question and he wasn't sure if he was ready to anwser it. He closed his eyes, the images of his last mission filling his head. "It was suppose to be a simple mission...they needed me to find someone..."

Squall watched Zell's fist tighten around his fork, almost turning white. He looked up at Zell's face, turned downwards.

"It went all wrong..." Zell whispered, looking up at Squall. "He was suppose to be alone. They tortured me, they killed me..." The blonde continued. "When I woke up from my coma I couldn't move, my body was broken, but of course I healed...I healed for you." Zell pushed himself up and left the room quickly, tears burning behind his eyes.

Squall watched him leave, frowning. _I healed for you..._

When Zell returned he was smiling. The sadness and pain from just minutes ago all ready faded.

"Zell, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Squall whispered, getting up and walking over to Zell. He pushed his arms around Zell's waist, holding the smaller man close to him. "I'm sorry I turned away from you."

Zell shook his head, looking at the lion pendant around Squall's neck. "You don't need to be sorry, it's not like you loved me..."

Squall felt Zell pull away from him, the words resounding in his head. And all though they were true they made his insides clench and his stomach turn. "Zell..."

Zell sat back down. "And I'm fine now too, aren't I?" It had sounded like a question. And Zell didn't know the anwser himself, or maybe he did. He wasn't happy, not now he had found Squall again.

"I did love you..." Squall whispered, still standing. "And everytime I thought of you instead of her I hated myself, I made a mistake then, a mistake that gave me two wonderfull children, but I didn't have you..."

Zell could hear Squall walk away and leave, leaving him alone. He burried his head in his hands, tears burning in his eyes. He had never thought Squall had still loved him, never even dared to hope that Squall still loved him. But he did.

I I I

Squall cursed himself under his breath. He pushed his hands in his pockets, shielding himself from the cold. He stopped walking, turning and looking up at the appartment which belonged to Zell. He stood there for a while.

I I I

Zell frowned when he heard a knock on his door. He walked over to it and opened it. He was confused when he saw a brunette standing on the other side of the door, looking down at him. "Squall?"

Squall placed his hands on each side of Zell's head and pulled him close, bringing their lips together. It was a simple kiss which lasted not longer then a second.

"Squall?" Zell asked again, this time softer. He placed his hands over Squall's, wondering what the brunette was doing and thinking.

Squall smiled and kissed the blonde in front of him again, smiling in their kiss. Once again it was just a simple kiss. "I'm not going to make the same mistake again Zell, I won't let you leave again."

Zell smiled, his grip around Squall's pale hands tightening. He closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the moment. "I've been so alone without you..." He whispered softly, stepping closer to Squall. He felt Squall's arms wrap around his waist as he placed his own arms around the brunette's neck.

"Zell," Squall started softly, brushing his lips over Zells ear. "I love you."

Zell felt a tear fall down his cheek when he heard those words. He didn't know what to say, or to think. It all seemed unreal to him. Within Squall's arms. "I've waited so long for those words." Zell whispered, leaning his head on Squall's shoulder. "Please say them again."

"I love you." Squall said again, pulling Zell closer. "I love you Zell." He said again, smiling when he felt the blonde shiver in his arms. "I love you."

They were interupted by a timd knock on the door. Zell smiled and let go of Squall. He walked to the door and opened it slowly. Both Aleixo and Carme quickly darted inside, in search of their father.

"Daddy look!" Carme cheered, holding up the small pink stuffed chocobo that Quinn had bought for her. Aleixo had a white one.

Squall leaned down and took the chocobo from her. He smiled, looking at her. "That's really nice, did you thank Quinn?"

Carme nodded and took it back. "And we ate fries, it was really fun, can we go again sometime?" She asked, taking a deep breath afterwards. Her hopefull eyes were fixed on Squall, a silent plead in the dark orbs.

"You should ask Quinn." Squall decided, getting up again. He saw Zell and Quinn talking to each other, Quinn glancing at him every once in a while. He sat down on the couch, Aleixo quickly sitting down in his lap, resting his small head against Squall's chest.

"Did you have fun daddy?" Aleixo asked softly, looking up at his father.

Squall nodded, holding Aleixo close to him. "I had a lot of fun Aleixo." He decided, smiling at the little child in his arms.

"Did Zell have fun?" Aleixo asked then, looking at the blonde who was still talking with Quinn.

Squall nodded and smiled brightly. "I think he did." He told his son, kissing the top of the brunette head. He received a giggle from the young child who quickly brushed his hand through his hair.

"Daddy, do you like Zell again?"

Squall nodded, resting his chin on the top of Aleixo's head. "Yeah Aleixo, I do."

Aleixo looked up, pushing his dad away. They looked in each other's eyes and Aleixo frowned slightly, wondering. "Will he be my new mommy then?"

Squall shook his head. "But maybe he will be your second daddy some day." The brunette smiled at the thought, closing his eyes for just a second. He liked the idea, having Zell with him forever. But he wondered if Zell would still think the same after this evening, he remembered the words Zell had said to him before. _What has been between us is not forgotten and it hasn't been forgiven..._


	6. 6

**Warnings: **Yaoi  
**Pairings: **Squall/Zell  
**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Square. Quinn, Aleixo and Carme belong to me  
**Reviews:  
**Shiri Matakami: Glad you like it!  
Chandrakan: Thanks!  
Silver Salamander: Unexpected Events was updated  
InsanityCreator: Yay and thanks !  
**A/N:** New chapter, this time it didn't take to long...thank god!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Zell watched the three of them, Squall with his children. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw Carme give Squall a playfull punch when the brunette man grabbed Aleixo. Squall let go of his son and shook his head, smiling. He started to walk back towards Zell, leaving the two children to play alone with each other.

Zell waited until Squall sat down next to him and then he started laughing, watching Squall. The brunette gave him a strange look, raising a eyebrow which made Zell laugh even harder.

"What?"

Zell shook his head, still smiling. "It's just nice to see you with those two." The blonde decided, turning to look at the two children again. They were playing together, wrestling playfully.

Squall smiled, getting closer to Zell. He watched Zell's hands for a while which were resting in his lap, before covering them with his own hand. His smile grew when he felt the comfortable warmth of Zell's hands.

Zell watched Squall for a while, keeping silent. He smiled when he saw Squall's face. The brunette was smiling, looking at their hands. Zell leaned his body against Squall's, closing his eyes while he rested his head against Squall's shoulder.

"Zell..."

Zell kept his eyes closed, listening to Squall's regular breathing. "Yes?"

"I...I was scared, because I didn't think it was normal to be with a man." He started, watching the two children playing. "But I did love you, that's why I wanted to stay with you, the only way I could be with you without anyone else knowing was to keep it secret." He continued softly. "I'm sorry I hurt you by keeping it secret, I thought I was doing the right thing."

Zell opened his eyes, now watching the children. He sighed, not sure what to tell Squall. He had been hurt by the brunette, by keeping their relationship secret for everyone, by not even telling their closest friends.

Squall continued, needing to tell Zell everything. "And with everyone thinking that Rinoa and me were together I thought it would be best if we would be together, it would be normal." The brunette said. "In the beginning I couldn't even touch her and when I did I thought of you..."

Zell let out a soft sigh, not sure if he wanted to listen to more of Squall's story. He wanted to hear it, needed to hear it but it made him hurt.

"I thought living without you would be easy, but it wasn't." Squall decided. "But that doesn't mean I didn't love Rinoa, I did...but more like a sister then a wife." Squall smiled when he saw his children. "But I am happy with my children, I love them very much."

Zell sat back, watching Squall. He smiled softly. "Why didn't you come back if you felt like that..." The blonde whispered.

"I was afraid, once again for what people would think of me." Squall anwsered.

"Then how can I be sure that you won't leave me again, once people start thinking about us. Do you even want other's to know about us?"

Squall watched Zell. "I won't leave again, I promise you..."

"Daddy, why are you sad?" Aleixo asked, pouting.

The brunette smiled when he saw his son. He pulled Aleixo on his lap and kissed the top of his head. "It's nothing Aleixo."

Zell watched the two of them and smiled. The little child was resting his head against Squall's chest, his eyes closed and a smile on the small mouth. Squall rested his chin on Aleixo's head, looking at the blonde next to him. When Zell noticed he took one of Squall's hands.

I I I

Quinn placed a book back in the bookcase, listening to Zell's story. The boy smiled, glad Zell was happy again. He turned to look at the blonde, blowing a strand of hair out of his face. "I'm glad you are happy."

Zell grinned, looking up at the brunette. He was sitting on the ground between the two bookcases, waiting until Quinn was finished so they could go drink something together. "I'm glad I'm happy too." He decided.

"But what happens when Squall returns to Balamb Garden?" Quinn asked then.

Zell frowned. "I haven't thought of that." The blonde said, he hadn't really thought about it before. He hadn't even remembered that Squall didn't live in F.H. but was only on vacation.

"Squall won't stay here, he's a SeeD." Quinn decided. "That would mean you have to go to Balamb."

Zell shook his head, pushing himself up. "I don't want to go back to Balamb." The blonde decided.

"Maybe you should talk with Squall then." Quinn told him, crossing his arms and leaning against a bookcase.

The blonde nodded. "I think you are right."

"Good luck." Quinn said, giving Zell a soft smile.

Zell nodded and started to leave the old library. Squall would probably be home right now, with Carme and Aleixo.

I I I

Squall frowned when he heard someone knock on the door of their hotel room. He pushed himself up, making sure Aleixo and Carme were all right while they were watching a movie. He walked to the door and opened it. "Zell?"

Zell smiled, nervous. "I have to talk to you."

Squall nodded and opened the door further so Zell could step inside. "What about?"

"When are you going back to Balamb?" Zell asked, getting inside.

Squall closed the door and leaning against the wall. "We have another week, then we go back." He said, crossing his arms. "Why?"

Zell frowned, stepping back. "What about us when you go back to Balamb?"

Squall smiled. "You will come with us of course."

Both Aleixo and Carme grinned when they heard this, knowing they shouldn't be listening. They continued watching the tv and listening to their father and Zell.

"What?" Zell asked again.

Squall let his arms fall to his sides. "You will come with me to Balamb." He said again, wondering why Zell was even asking this.

"I'm not going back to Balamb." Zell told him.

Squall laughed a little. "What?"

"I don't want to go back to Balamb." Zell said, watching the brunette. He took another step back, resting his back against the wall.

"You will come back with us." Squall said, not understanding why the blonde was making such a problem out of it.

"No, I won't." Zell said, getting angry. How did Squall dare to make choices for him like this. He didn't want to go to Balamb so he wouldn't go back. It held to many memories for him, to many things he had lost.

"Yes you will." Squall hissed between his teeth.

Zell stepped closer to Squall, standing in front of him. He gave Squall a soft kiss on his lips and shook his head when he pulled away from the brunette. "No, I won't, I don't want to go to Balamb."

Squall frowned. "I'm not staying here..."

Zell nodded, understanding. "Then I guess we have one week left." He started smiling, trying to ignore the turning of his stomach. "Let's enjoy it."


	7. Author's Note!

Sorry, this is only an author's note which will be posted for all my stories. I know my stories kinda ended suddenly but I won't be writing for a little while because of personal reasons. A couple of days ago I heard my aunt has both lung and bone cancer.

For the ones who were reading To love the enemy: Sorry it ended like this and it went so simple, I know. The choice is up to you if he chooses for Zell or Seifer, I won't be telling.

The epilogue of A second chance at love will be updated after this author's note because I have it ready.

Unexpected Events will be updated once in a while because I have the whole story ready, just have to work a little on it and post that's it.

I want to thank all of you who reviewed! You are actually pretty much the ones who keep me writing. Thank you all very very very much.

Clio Leanan Sidhe


	8. 7

**Warnings: **Yaoi  
**Pairings: **Squall/Zell  
**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Square. Quinn, Aleixo and Carme belong to me  
**Reviews:  
**Thanks to all the reviewers!  
**A/N:** It's weird that I had a really big idea in my head for this story and it ends all here O.o it's not the way I wanted it to go . **The Last Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Zell watched Aleixo and Carme running around in the park. Squall was sitting next to him but both of them were silent. After the events of two night ago neither was sure what to say and both felt uncomfortable around each other. It was easier when the children were around, they didn't have to talk to each other when they were around.

Squall gave Zell a sideways glance, not sure what to say. He knew it was wrong to push Zell but he couldn't stay in F.H. and he wanted Zell with him. No matter what.

Zell sighed and got up, looking at Squall. "I need to leave ,Quinn is waiting for me."

Squall nodded but didn't look at him. "All right..."

Zell sighed and tried to smile. "See you tomorrow?"

The brunette nodded. "Of course."

Squall watched his children who were now running towards him. Both were silent until Zell was out of sight and could no longer hear them. "Why are you being so mean daddy!" Aleixo pouted, balling his little fists.

"You have to be nice to Zell." Carme added.

Squall watched his two children and sighed. "I know, but I don't want to leave him here at the end of the week." Squall told them honestly. "I don't want him to stay here while we are in Balamb."

Aleixo pouted. "Why won't he come with us?" He asked, his question soon continueing. "Doesn't he like me?"

Squall pulled the child in his arms, smiling. "Of course he likes you Aleixo."

I I I

On the last day almost nothing had changed, the two of them hadn't even touched each other. Squall was sitting in Zell's chair while Zell was sitting on the couch. Aleixo and Carme were with Quinn so they were left alone. Neither of them was sure what to say, if there was anything to say.

They were both silent until Carme and Aleixo returned home with Quinn.

I I I

He was glad the week had ended, not because it was spend with Squall but because of the silence between them. Zell decided. And now he was standing at the station, saying goodbye to Squall and the children. Quinn was waiting for him in the car, just to be sure. "Well goodbye." Zell whispered softly, kissing Squall's cheek.

Squall watched him in silence, giving a nod.

Both Aleixo and Carme hadn't want to say goodbye to Zell because they didn't want to leave the blonde. In the past week they had done many things with the four of them, things they had missed since Rinoa had died. Not knowing that neither of the two adults knew how to act around each other.

Many times Aleixo had asked again if Zell would be his second daddy but everytime Squall shook his head and said nothing.

Zell watched the two children through the window, they were sitting next to each other, their heads turned downwards. Soon Squall stepped inside, the two children looking up. They eyes were slightly red and it looked like they both had been crying.

Squall sat down across from them and Zell could no longer see the brunette. Aleixo said something which was probably meant for Squall but Zell couldn't make out what the child was saying.

He started to leave. He didn't want to watch the train go, see Squall go again. When he returned to the car he saw Quinn and tried to smile. He got in the car and Quinn drove away.

I I I

Quinn watched the blonde get out of the car and sighed. "I'll come over tonight, all right?"

Zell nodded, closing the door. He waved Quinn goodbye and then made his way to his appartment. He opened the door and closed it again behind him, letting himself fall against it. A sigh escaped his lips as he walked into the living room of his home.

When he heard a knock on the door he frowned, wondering if it was Quinn. He had said he would come back but it had been two minutes. "One moment." Zell said, walking to the door. He opened it and blinked a couple of times when he saw who it was.

Squall pulled Zell up, throwing the blonde over his shoulder. "I'm not going to let you go again, you are coming with me."

Zell wasn't sure what was happening to him. "Wha?" He gasped.

"If you hate Balamb then we will live just outside it, but I need you close to me, I'm not making the same mistake again."

"Let me go!" He tried but Squall didn't, holding him, not caring that Zell was punching him and not to softly either.

"Never, I'll never let you go..." Squall said to him and quickly continued. "I love you Zell."

Zell smiled, finally giving in. "You better buy me a big house." He muttered but Squall had heard him.

"I'll buy you everything Zell." He said letting go of the blonde. He pulled Zell close, resting their foreheads against each other. "I'll give you everything you want." Squall smiled and pulled Zell even closer.

"That won't be enough." Zell pouted.

Squall smirked. "Aleixo wants you to be his daddy." He whispered softly.

Zell's eyes lit up and he grinned. "Really?"

The brunette nodded. "Really." He replied.

"And we aren't going to live in Balamb." Zell stated.

Squall nodded. "If that takes it to keep you..."

I I I

Quinn watched Zell for a while, smiling. "When will they be back?" He asked, thinking about Carme and Squall who were out, hunting monsters.

Zell shrugged, playing with a strand of Aleixo's hair. The little child sitting on his lap. "Soon I think."

Quinn was glad everything had worked out between the two of them, Zell and Squall. They had been living in Winhill for the past year. But in the past year Zell had called him often in tears, not because of a fight but because Zell wasn't sure what to do with the unsolved problems between him and Squall, afraid they would always remain. Quinn was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Carme giggle.

"We are back!" Carme cheered.

Squall smiled walking over to Zell and kissed the man on his forehead.

"Daddy has a ri-" Carme quickly pushed her hands over her mouth, blushing. She looked up at her father and muttered a quick sorry from behind her hands.

Squall sighed. "I knew you couldn't keep it a secret." He told his daughter and then he smiled. Squall looked at Zell and smiled, playing with the ring in his pocket, a perfect imitation of his own. He was going to give it to Zell today, and hopefully the blonde would take it.

Quinn watched the two in silence, a smile on his face. They were both so happy with each other, they deserved each other, belonged with each other. The brunette pulled Carme on his lap, watching Squall and Zell in silence. Both of them deserved this second chance.


End file.
